wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teldrassil
- ) spalone (od ) |Forma krainy = strefa |Typ = lasy |Zasoby = Zioła |Klimat = umiarkowany |Dominujący krajobraz = lasy liściaste |Roślinność = drzewa krzaki |Fauna = Dziki Grelle Harpie Nocne Szable Sowy Pająki Timberlingowie |Import = zaawansowane technologie metale |Eksport = drewno wyroby magiczne skóry |Stolica = Darnassus |Osady = Dolanaar (6000) Aldrassil (2000) Wioska Rut'theran (300) |Populacja = 24000 |Rasy = (20400) (1440) (1200) (720) Inni (240) |Ustrój polityczny = Rada elekcyjna |Władca = Wysoka Kapłanka Tyrande Whisperwind Arcydruid Malfurion Stormrage |Język = Darnassiański Furboldzki Wspólny |Przynależność = Przymierze Darnassus Państwo Kaldorei |Wyznanie = Elune Druidyzm }}Na północ od wybrzeży Kalimdoru leży wyspiarskie królestwo Teldrassil, "Korona Ziemi", nowy dom tajemniczych nocnych elfów i wstrzącający testament ich potęgi i więzi z naturą. Niedawno nocne elfy przeniosły swoją stolicę na wyspę niedaleko północno-zachodnich wybrzeży Kalimdoru. Tutaj Krąg Starożytnych razem z mądrymi druidami użyli wszystkich swoich mocy, by stworzyć gigantyczne Drzewo Świata, jednak na mniejszą skalę. Nazwali je Teldrassilem, co oznacza "Korona Ziemi" i wybudowali na jego szczycie swoje miasto Darnassus. Wyspa w konarach przyjęła nazwę od drzewa i obecnie porasta ją gęsty, zdrowy las. thumb Teldrassil jest na prawdę gigantyczny, wielki pień wyrastający z morza i wznoszący się do chmur, a na jego szczycie nowa ojczyzna nocnych elfów wraz z ich stolicą. Drzewo to, mimo braku błogosławieństwa Smoczych Aspektów wciąż się rozrasta. Dzieło nocnych elfów jest obecnie nawet większe od Nordrassilu, a na jego szczycie pojawiły się niebotyczne drzewa oraz pojawiła się liczna flora i fauna. Teldrassil jest zdecydowanie najbezpieczniejszą krainą, z bardzo małą ilością walk PvP. Dzieje się tak przez fakt, że rajdy graczy Hordy muszą przebyć całą stolicę nocnych elfów, by dostać się do tej krainy, co jest bardzo utrudnione. Jedyna droga dla nich wiedzie przez port Auberdine a potem poprzez najeżone niebezpieczeństwami Darnassus. Historia Po kataklizmie sprowadzonym przez Płonący Legion, Malfurion Stormrage zniknął. Archidruid Fandral Staghelm przejął pałeczkę pierwszeństwa wśród druidów nocnych elfów i przekonał Krąg Starożytnych na Mrocznym Brzegu, że już czas, by nocne elfy odbudowały Drzewo Świata i odzyskały ich utraconą nieśmiertelność. Plan zawiódł, gdyż Nozdormu, źródło nieśmiertelności nocnych elfów, nie pobłogosławił drzewa. Krąg Starożytnych i potężni druidzi połączyli swe siły, by stworzyć gigantyczne drzewo na wyspie Kalidar pośród fal Morza Mgieł. Nazwali swe dzieło Teldrassil, co w języku nocnych elfów znaczy Korona Ziemi. Nocne elfy stworzyły swój nowy dom pośród konarów Teldrassilu, sadząc las potężnych drzew i tworząc rzeki, wiecznie skąpane w półmroku zachodu, który tak nocne elfy ukochały. Jednakże spokój zaczarowanego lasu powoli zniknął pod wpływem cieni wrogiej obecności. Oszalali furbolgowie i dzikie bestie pojawiły się na Teldrassilu i skupiają na sobie całą uwagę Strażników i mądrych druidów, którzy czuwają nad bezpieczeństwem ich nowego domu. Drzewo rzycia spłoneło podczas ataku Hordy na noczne elfy na początku dodatku "Batlle for Azeroth" z rozkazu Sylvanas. Obecnie nie pozostaje tam już żadna żywa istota Furbolgi Sękatej Sosny zostały zakażone z powodu Ursala the Maulera, który używał spaczonego mchu. Geografia thumb|Polana na Teldrassilu Cały obszar Teldrassilu znajduje się na wielkim drzewie, wyrosłym na wyspie niedaleko wybrzeży Kalimdoru. Przez to nie znajdzie się tutaj rud metali, a nocne elfy nie są znani jako kowale czy górnicy. Jednakże przez gęste zalesienie można znaleźć tutaj mnóstwo ziół. Nie znajdzie się na Teldrassilu instancji, lochów rajdowych, mikro lochów ani pól bitewnych. Znajduje się tutaj za to obszar startowy dla nocnych elfów i zajmuje bardzo spokojną dolinę przeznaczoną dla poziomów 1-5 i zwaną Cienistym Wąwozem. Znajduje się tu również stolica, Darnassus oraz centrum podróży w Wiosce Rut'theran (dostępne z Darnassus poprzez portal). Teldrassil praktycznie nie ucierpiał z powodu Kataklizmu, rozbita została jedynie Osada Rut'theran. Obecnie, osada jest oddzielona od lądu i stanowi pojedyńczą wyspę. Trasy łodzi ze zniszczonego miasta portowego Auberdine w Darkshore zostały przeniesione tutaj, a więc znajdują się tu trzy doki, z czego jeden z nich jest nie używany. thumb|left|Mapa Teldrassilu * Topograficzna mapa Teldrassilu * Dokładna mapa z listą stworzeń Podróż Mimo że technicznie rzecz biorąc punkt lotów z Teldrassil zaczyna się w Osadzie Rut'theran, to wioska ta jest połączona bezpośrednio z Darnassus i tędy wiedzie jedyna droga do krainy. Gracze mogą również dotrzeć do Osady Rut'theran łodzią, która to jest jedynym środkiem transportu dla Hordy. Ważniejsze postacie thumb|Idrasil - prawdopodobny rysunek koncepcyjny Teldrassilu Poza murami Darnassus ciężko spotkać ważniejszych nocnych elfów. Z tych wartych wspomnienia najważniejsi są: * Tenaron Stormgrip, rezydujący na szczycie drzewa Aldrassil, wysyła obiecujących młodych nocnych elfów w świat. * W Dolanaarze znajduje się Tallonkai Swiftroot, który dowodzi wysiłkami mających na celu wygnanie spaczonych furbolgów i satyrów z Teldrassilu. * W małym namiocie na brzegu Jeziora Al'Ameth znajduje się Denalan, który poszukuje wyjaśnienia natury tajemniczej choroby, która toczy Teldrassil. Zadania :Główny artykuł: Teldrassil storyline Surowce Moby * Dziki * Furbolgowie * Grelle * Harpie * Nocne Szable * Sowy * Pająki * Timberlingowie Ciekawostki * O ile Teldrassil w World of Warcraft wygląda jak gigantyczny pień, to w filmie World of Warcraft jest zaplanowany jako całe drzewo. en:Teldrassil de:Teldrassil es:Teldrassil fr:Teldrassil it:Teldrassil nl:Teldrassil ru:Тельдрассил sk:Teldrassil *